Duality
by nobodD
Summary: Two girls find themselves in a very unique situation.What will they do? One-shot featuring two unique threesomes. Not a serious story in anyway whatsoever. Have fun!


***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

To most, it was just another ordinary day. At least that's how it seemed to Kira Tsubasa as she sat at her favorite outdoor café. People were walking by as they went about their business. Some walked faster than others, but no one seemed to be in a hurry. It was a pretty calm scene.

Tsubasa sighed. These were usually the kind of days she enjoyed. It was a relaxing break from her daily school and idol activities. Though lately, she was finding it harder and harder to enjoy quiet times like this. She would rather have something unexpected happen right now, and without her having to start it. Of course, she knew better than to expect that to happen just by thinking it. So she took a sip of her coffee and continued reading her book.

"Well look who it is."

For a moment, Tsubasa was upset about being interrupted from her reading. Though, the blue-haired beauty standing by her table had calmed her down within the next moment.

"Ah, good morning Umi," she greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Tsubasa," Umi returned. She placed a hand on the empty chair across from Tsubasa on the table. "May I?"

"Of course."

Tsubasa took the moment that Umi was pulling the seat out a little to take in the archer's outfit. It wasn't the blouse and skirt combo she would have usually favored for casual outings. Umi was wearing a white sun dress that reached a bit above her knees, and a blue floral design. She was carrying a handbag with a more simple design, and a quick peek down revealed white shoes to complete the look.

"Is something wrong?" Umi asked, noticing Tsubasa's longer than needed stare.

Tsubasa shook her head. "No. That's a very nice look for you."

"Thanks…"

Before, a compliment like that would have greatly embarrassed Umi. There was still a hint of embarrassment from the bluenette by her response and the hint of pink on her cheeks, but it was a much calmer reaction than what Tsubasa remembered when they had first met.

 _She's changed a lot since then_ , she thought to herself. _No doubt thanks to their help._

"You look nice today as well," Umi returned the compliment.

"Thanks." Though Tsubasa herself didn't believe so. She was only wearing a blouse and fitted jeans, a simpler outfit compared to Umi's.

"So, what are you reading?"

"A romance novel Anju recommended to me."

"Romance? That's not what you usually read though, right?"

"You're right, I don't usually read these kind of novels. I went to Anju for some advice, and she recommended this book. She said it is close to my circumstances and is the best advice she could think of."

"I see… Maybe I should read it as well at some point."

Tsubasa shook her head. "Honestly, I don't think this is much help. Our situation is a little too… unique, to find advice in a book."

Umi chuckled. "I suppose you're right. But is it still a good book?"

"I guess… Like I said I'm not usually one for these kinds of stories." It was then that Tsubasa realized something. "Did you want to borrow it?"

"Are you done with it?"

Tsubasa smiled, snapping the book shut and held it out. "It's all yours."

"Thanks," Umi smiled in return as she took the book from Tsubasa, placing it into her bag. "Speaking of which, are you here by yourself today?"

"No. We're meeting here before we go to the movies. I'm just came early to try and read this book."

"Movies… the one that just came out today?"

"Don't tell me…"

"Tsubasa-chan! Umi-chan!"

Both turned in the direction of the cheerful voice as Kousaka Honoka reached their table. Along with her, Ayase Eli followed close behind the ginger.

"Good morning Umi, Tsubasa," the blond greeted with a smile.

"Good morning," both Tsubasa and Umi returned almost in unison.

Tsubasa took a quick moment to take in Honoka's outfit, consisting of a white blouse with a yellow jacket, pink skirt, white stockings and yellow shoes to finish off the outfit. Switching to Eli was nice as well, the older girl wearing a black and white shirt with beige shorts, a blue beaded necklace and a blue hair tie holding up her ponytail. After secretly appreciating the two's looks, Tsubasa looked back to Honoka.

"So, I'm guessing you were the one that came up with the plans today?"

But the ginger shook her head. "Nope, it wasn't me."

Umi was surprised. "Was it Eli then?"

"It wasn't me either," Eli answered, shaking her head as well.

"Then… who-"

Tsubasa didn't get to finish her question before a pair of hands snuck from behind her and covered her eyes. There was somehow a strange familiarity to those hands' touch. Acting on instinct, Tsubasa reached behind her, using two fingers to poke where she felt she should. There was a yelp behind her, and the hands covering her eyes retreated as fast as they had come.

"Tsubasa-," a voice wined behind her. "Don't do things like that so suddenly."

She turned in her chair to find yet another blue-eyed girl. She wore a white shirt with a pink sweater over it, blue shoes and denim shorts. She was holding both her sides, with a smile that resulted from a bit of laughter. It was the younger of the Kousaka sisters, Yukiho. Standing behind her was Ayase Arisa. Eli's younger sister was wearing a beige shirt with a blue skirt and black shoes.

"Hello Tsubasa," Arisa greeted with a smile.

"Hey Arisa," Tsubasa returned before turning her attention back to Yukiho. "And what are you saying after you suddenly covered my eyes?"

After Tsubasa returned her greeting, Arisa made her way around the two older sisters in order to reach Umi. The bluenette was already out of her seat and held her arms out in anticipation for the hug the younger Ayase always greeted her with.

"I missed you so much," she said as she gazed up at Umi.

"What are you saying? We were together yesterday as well, remember?" Umi responded as she held the younger girl tightly.

"But that was so long ago," Arisa rolled her eyes as she exaggerated her sentence. "Are you ready for the movie?"

Umi chuckled. "So I'm guessing it was you who planned this out?"

"Yup! Yukiho told me of her plans, and I thought it would be wonderful if we all went together."

"Well, the more the merrier right?" Tsubasa said from across the table.

"Exactly," Eli answered. She looked around at everyone. "So, are we ready to go?"

* * *

"So, what did you two think?" the youngest of the three girls asked.

"The story could have used a bit more work," The middle girl admitted. "But the ending was nice."

"Oh? Why doesn't it surprise me that you liked the ending?" the oldest girl said teasingly.

"I'm pretty sure it's because she wants to imitate that last scene," the youngest chimed in.

"… Well… I wouldn't be opposed to the idea," the middle conceded.

"Oh really?" the oldest nearly sang, mischief alight in her eyes.

"Umm… Onee-chan…?" the youngest asked hesitantly as her sister began crawling to the middle girl's spot on the bed.

"It's okay Yukiho," the middle girl said reassuringly. "It was going to happen at some point." _But this time, I'm ready for it_ , she thought to herself.

"Tsubasa-chan," the oldest girl slowly pronounced each syllable, delight growing with each part. "You're mine!"

She leapt at Tsubasa, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck. Tsubasa caught her, ready to act. As they began falling backwards onto the bed, Tsubasa rotated them both. The older girl found herself on her back with Tsubasa on top of her, completely opposite of what she expected. Tsubasa gave her a devilish smirk.

"No, Honoka," she said. "You're _mine_."

With her dominant claim, Tsubasa went to work. Erasing the distance between them, she locked lips with the ginger. Honoka's shock from the reversal of their usual roles quickly wore off as they continued their heated kiss. In a half-hearted attempt at gaining back some control of the situation, Honoka reached her hands around and grabbed the back of Tsubasa's shirt. In a snap reaction, Tsubasa reached behind her and grabbed both of Honoka's wrists. She separated from their kiss, sitting herself up while still straddling Honoka.

"My, what a naughty girl," Tsubasa said, a smirk still gracing her lips.

She brought her hands from behind her, still holding onto Honoka's wrists. She pinned both of the ginger's hands over her head with one, freeing her other hand. She took a moment to enjoy Honoka's flushed expression. She looked absolutely needy, and Tsubasa wasn't one to disappoint her girlfriend. She snuck her free hand underneath Honoka's shirt, a smile crawling onto the ginger's face as she realized what was about to happen.

"So much for only imitating the movie," Yukiho said. There was no response as the two older girls continued their little session, causing the younger Kousaka to sigh to herself.

 _When was Tsubasa able to be dominant, though?_

Ever since their three-way relationship started, Honoka was always the dominant one over both of them. Of course neither of them minded, since Honoka treated both of them very well. Yukiho didn't get far into her thoughts before a strange sound interrupted her.

 _I've never heard Onee-chan moan like that._ Yukiho felt a little bit of heat rise in her cheeks, and a lot more in another place. _I need to step up my game, then._

For her part, Tsubasa was quite enjoying herself. _We might need to do it this way more often,_ she thought. Preoccupied with her thoughts and trying to find more of Honoka's sensitive spots, she was completely oblivious to the slight movements on the bed behind her. She felt a hand placed on her back, pushing her so that she now lay on top of Honoka.

"I hope you didn't forget about me," Yukiho whispered into Tsubasa's ear.

"Yuki-"

But Tsubasa was interrupted as the younger Kousaka turned her head by her chin and kissed her. The sensations caused Tsubasa to loosen her grip on Honoka just enough for the ginger to finally regain control of her hands. Tsubasa broke off her kiss with Yukiho in surprise, giving Honoka the opening to pull her sister down enough so they could lock lips.

Once satisfied, Honoka tugged a little harder so that Yukiho was off of Tsubasa and was lying on the bed. She made sure her arm didn't get trapped under her sister so she could roll her and Tsubasa over so that Tsubasa was on the bed as well. Both girls recovered from their moment of surprise to find Honoka on her knees between them, a particular smile on her face that could mean only one thing.

"That was pretty good you two," the ginger said. "Now let me return the favor."

* * *

Finally deciding she couldn't take anymore, the blond pushed off against the wall.

"Honestly, those three…" she sighed, shaking her head as she made her way back to her bed.

"It's alright, Eli," Umi said. "Let them enjoy themselves."

Arisa, who was sitting between Umi's legs on the bed, giggled. "It's just because Onee-chan is slowly getting turned on eavesdropping on them."

"I- I am not," Eli uselessly tried to lie.

"Why don't we indulge in it a little ourselves?" Umi offered. She pat the younger Ayase on the head. "After all, this one still has a little to learn about kissing."

This caused Arisa to blush. "Umi-chan…" she whined.

It was Eli's turn to giggle. "Well, I suppose a little kissing wouldn't hurt. As long as that's all we-"

Two louder-than-intended moans were heard through the wall connecting the two bedrooms. Both Umi and Arisa stared at Eli, afraid of the older girl's sudden silence. They thought she was about to get completely mad at the three in the next room, but were in for a surprise.

"Change of plans," Eli said. "It's time we teach Arisa about being a woman."

"Eh?" Arisa said in confusion.

"Wow Eli, that's not being too bold?" Umi said with a grin.

But Eli was already starting to remove her sleeping attire. Umi giggled, taking one of Arisa's hands into her own.

"Fair warning, your sister can be quite aggressive," she told the younger girl.

Another pair of sounds was heard from the other room. "More than Honoka-san?"

Umi smiled. "Way more."

Arisa only had to see the way Eli slowly made her way toward her and Umi on the bed for to believe it. She felt Umi start lifting her shirt. Surprised, she looked back at the archer, Umi just grinning back at her.

"I might have been waiting for this moment, myself," she confessed.

* * *

"Maybe it was wrong to think this was going to be a normal vacation," Nico said, desperately trying to find something to distract herself.

"What exactly would you have considered normal for us?" Erena asked.

"I think Nico-chi is just upset she isn't part of the fun," Nozomi teased.

"Don't you even dare," Nico said, noticing Nozomi attempt to get up.

Nozomi sat back down fully. "You're no fun."

"I suppose we should have realized something like this would happen after Honoka-chan said we were all going on a trip together," Kotori said.

"Hey, I think it works out in the end anyway," Anju said cheerfully, leaning her head on Kotori's shoulder.

A short series of sounds from the bedrooms managed to find its way out for them to hear, causing everyone to go silent for a bit. Finally, Rin decided to ask the big question on her mind.

"So, what exactly are they doing?"

She was met with a few surprised stares.

"You… you don't know?" Nico asked.

Rin shook her head. "I… I don't really get it either," Hanayo admitted. Maki didn't say anything, but nodded as well.

The older five just stared at the first-year trio, absolutely not seeing this possibility. Anju recovered from the surprise first, a grin on her face as she looked up to Kotori.

"Perhaps we should show them?"

"No!" Both Nico and Erena cried out at the same time.

Nozomi and Anju both started laughing. Kotori sighed but was smiling at her girlfriend's antics. And the first-years just looked at their seniors absolutely lost. The older members didn't hear it this time because of the laughter, but the first-years heard yet another set of sounds come from the rooms. Seeing their seniors distracted by Nozomi teasing Nico, Rin nudged Hanayo and Maki and subtly gestured to the hallway.

As slick as they were to sneak away, the three more or less regret doing it afterward. Especially when they caught glimpses of exactly what was happening inside the rooms.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

 **I think I did a decent job of skirting the edges of the rating and avoiding having to bump this up to an M, haha. Originally I didn't intend to write it like this, but the idea sounded too fun to pass up. It started innocently enough. But then my mind started wandering... Haha**

 **As for the story idea itself, it's literally because of the title. I don't even remember where I've heard the word before, but it randomly popped into my head again. And of course my line of thinking jumped from it to "Hey I could use it as a theme for a story" to "What char could the younger sisters be paired up with aside from each other that also work as a pairing for the older sisters." And thus, this story was born.**

 **So… yeah there wasn't ever really a point to this story other than I thought it would be a fun idea to write. Well that and I also just felt the need to through out a crazy combination that will probably never get replicated again. X3**

 **Also just as a note. Tsubasa doesn't have an official birthday, or at least I couldn't find an official date when I looked. But just to keep with themes, I had her be younger than Honoka (though it's just a few months since they're the same year and all). That way it was younger sister, Umi/Tsubasa, and the older sister.**

 **Well, I hope it was a fun enough read for you guys. I definitely had fun writing it. Hope to see you next time~**


End file.
